I'll Find You Again
by YourFlawedDesign
Summary: It's been some time since the group has learned to live with 'the missing person'. However, Miharu starts to feel haunted when Tsukasa calls up to reveal his brother has returned. M for later lemon zest.
1. You Lied

"**I'll Find You Again"**

**Chapter 1: You Lied**

**+-I-+**

_That person... Who was it? Why can't I remember? Why can I remember? It doesn't make sense. The features are so unclear..._

_If they had truly been erased, why can I remember? Does that mean... that they are still here? Somewhere? ...Would I recognize them if I saw them?_

"Yoite, come on..." I reached out for the black cat, watching him play with Shiratama's tail. "She won't very much appreciate that."

"Mreowl!" the white cat agreed.

Yoite moved away from her, but only to get further away from me.

I sighed, knowing he wasn't really going to listen to me right now. He was hyper, and would need to run out of energy. That was fine, so long as he didn't get hurt.

Looking outside, I saw how nice the weather was. It was still cloudy from all the rain, but it was better than the beginning of the week. But I grabbed my coat, and Yoite quickly, and the camera that had been given to me when I heard Yukimi's car drive up.

"Miharu-" I leaned up and kissed my grandmothers cheek, telling her I would be back, and that I had to go to work. Looking over my shoulder, she seemed happy. ...Why was everyone so happy since the Kairoshuu attack, but I... I was mourning over an erased person?

**+-I-+**

"C'mon, were going to Tsukasa's."

"Why?"

"He called me last night, wanted me to go up there as soon as possible. Thought I'd bring you too so I waited."

It was a long drive back to the city where Tsukasa lives. I think I fell asleep once or twice... Had I really had that bad of a nights rest? Yoite was curled up in my lap, purring.

But, when we finally reached the town, I was wide awake, my mind starting to wonder what could be so important...? When we were a few blocks away, a person, just a little bit taller than me, was running as fast as he possibly could in an over-sized button up shirt and black pants. I don't know why, of all people, this one drew my attention. ...But they seemed familiar.

When we entered the apartment, Yukimi seemed a little more anxious. The first thing I heard was

"Yukimi, you lied..." and despite the words, Tsukasa was smiling.

**+-I-+**

**AN:** Okay, I am _not_ one to write in first person, so after this chapter they're all going to be in third.


	2. Truth

"**I'll Find You Again"**

**Chapter 2: Truth**

**+-II-+**

Miharu turned to the older blond next to him, confused.

"I lied?" Yuikimi stepped in, slipping his shoes off awkwardly as he sat across the table from the young boy.

"You told me Sora had died."

_'Sora?'_ Miharu clutched onto Yoite, petting the young cat's head as he sat against the wall near them. Yukimi looked just as confused as he did.

"I don't think I recall..." blue eyes looked down at the table as he tried to remember the conversation. Sora... that name sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place a face to it. He couldn't even recall the conversation. How could he not? How did he know about someone being dead if he didn't know them?

"My older brother, you said you knew something about him, and that he was dead. You lied to me." Tsukasa seemed to be so happy about this news, despite its morbid undertone.

"Look, Tsukasa, I don't even remember when we spoke about this..." the man admitted.

Tsukasa started up again, but the brunette in the corner didn't catch the words. He just heard shoes against the wooden porch outside the door, they were quickly approaching the apartment.

The door handle jingled and the sound of someone searching for something in a bag could be heard to the younger.

"Hold on Yoite..." he set the black kitten down, watching it run to Tsukasa's side, purring as he rubbed against him.

Unable to find a key, the figure knocked, quickly.

"I'll get it..." Miharu stood and went to the door, not really finding it rude to answer another's door. Not when Tsukasa and Yukimi seemed to be arguing over a lost memory.

_'A lost memory...?'_ Miharu shivered. The words haunted him. _'...I remember...'_

Green eyes stared at the door handle as it jingled again, the person on the other side eager to get in. It was still cold out... Why couldn't he open the door?

He didn't know why, but he doubted opening it. Who was the person on the other side?

Shaking his head and realizing how stupid he must look to the other two, he moved forward and turned the handle.

"...Hello?" he stared at the boy in front of him. "...Ah, wait, I know you."

The boy who he and Yukimi had passed earlier... the dark hair and rushed look.

"Who are you?" the boy was probably at least a head taller than him. He had to be close to graduating school based on that alone.

"Sora, there you are!" Tsukasa's voice was so pleased behind the two.

_'I do know you...'_ Miharu didn't realize he was staring at Sora as he took his shoes off and smiled to his brother before going into one of the other bed rooms. _'...Sora? ... No...'_

"So, that's him? He looks really familiar..." Yukimi seemed to be watching the tall boy before he disappeared as well.

"You said you knew him!" Tsukasa said, voice accusingly as he looked over at the blond.

Yoite was under the table, playing with a loose string on the blond haired man's jacket.

"Don't do that Yoite..." Miharu mumbled, moving over and grabbing the blue eyes cat. "...Yukimi... I think I've seen him before too. Has he been in Banten before?"

"I... don't know..." Tsukasa's voice was lowered, obviously feeling guilty for talking about his brother while he was just in the other room. "I mean... I found him at the church a few months ago. He was sick and has been in the hospital, he just got out last week. The preacher said he hadn't even seen him the night before, he was just... there all of a sudden."

"Do your parents know?"

He shook his head at the older man. "No, there's no way I could tell them, it's complicated. He has trouble remembering some things, and he has nightmares, but we both know who he is. It's like he can't remember where he's been the past few years since he ran away. He's still really smart, but he's taking a lot of classes to make up for missing for so long..."

"So why did you call me?"

"... When he starts thrashing in his sleep he asks for you... and for Miharu."

The brunette's head snapped up from the cat in his lap to the other boy. "...For me?"

He wasn't sure why but... it hurt. Not in a way that meant he was scared or angry... a good hurt, like he was happy to hear he mattered.

Even though this boy was a stranger...

_"I want to be erased... Don't mourn for me... It's easier this way..."_


	3. Sora

"**I'll Find You Again"**

**Chapter 3: Sora**

**+-III-+**

"Hm? Yoite?" Miharu looked up when he realized the black cat had disappeared from his sight. Yukimi and Tsukasa had tried to work out a few theories. Apparently, Tsukasa knew Yukimi had spoken to him about Sora before, but Yukimi really couldn't remember. At some point, the brunette tried to intervene and suggest it was the 'missing person', but... he just tried to put it all together. When they had gotten ready to leave, the black cat was out of the kitchen.

He looked at the small hallway as he heard a playful meow. The young brunette hurried after the call, nearly running into the taller dark haired boy, the kitten in his arms.

"Ah... he's yours, isn't he?" he smiled lightly, petting the dark furred creature. "He's very beautiful... What's his name?"

Miharu had froze, staring at him blankly. His voice was so soft and familiar... everything about him... it seemed like he had already made a huge impression of himself in his life...

"...Are you alright?" he looked down at him, concerned. Miharu's green eyes snapped to the bandage around his neck. He hadn't even noticed it before, but somehow he knew something had been there.

"...Oh, Yoite." he shook his head, looking down embarrassed.

"...That's a lovely name. It suits him well." the dark haired chuckled lightly, holding him out to his rightful owner.

Miharu reached out, feeling the older's cold hands. Glancing down, he nearly jumped back, seeing hands as dark as they would've been covered in soot.

"Something the matter?"

Miharu blinked and glanced again. No, he had to be imagining things, they looked perfectly normal.

"I just... I have to go now..." he said, feeling lost of words. He kept the cat close and hurried back to the front door, nearly forgetting to say good-bye to Tsukasa, and almost running into Yukimi.

"Whoa, Miharu, calm down." he stopped the smaller, gripping his shoulder. "You okay?"

"I just... I don't feel so good. Please, can you take me home?" he didn't. He felt like the entire universe around him was starting to compress all the pressure it could muster onto his shoulders. His stomach felt like it was about to turn inside out, and the room was nearly spinning.

"Yea, alright... We'll see you soon Tsukasa. You two take care. If you ever need anything." he smiled and herded the boy and his cat out to the car.

**+-III-+**

"...What do you think, Miharu?" Yukimi asked as they were on the road, heading back to Bantan.

"...Huh?" the boy had his forehead pressed against the window, trying to calm himself down, and feet close to the heater under the glove compartment, still trying to stay warm.

"About that Sora kid... I'm telling you, I don't even remember the kid, but..."

"...Yukimi... is there any way to find out who I erased...?"

The blond was silent, eyes watching the road intently as the rain picked up.

"...We'd have to go to Fuuma."

"...Maybe in a few days... I really..." he bit down on his lip. "Pull over!"

The car screeched, and thank god the road they were on was before the actual highway. Yukimi watched as the younger scrambled out, sick to his stomach. The writer pulled Yoite back, not wanting him to flee for any reason.

"You want me to pick anything up?" he sighed, feeling sorry for the kid.

"Just water..." he managed to crawl back in, pale.

"Look, you gotta rest once I get you home, okay? I'll tell your grandma to make sure you stay in bed."

Miharu didn't seem to care, curling up in his coat, keeping the scarf around him. Why...? Who was Sora _really_...?

**+-III-+**

**AN:** If you look at Yoite's past, he never went to school, so he would have difficulty and have a lot to make up for. However, if you read the manga, you'd see him reading Trigonometry books at the age of only fourteen, so he's pretty smart.  
>[After all, I'm seventeen and I have trouble with Geometry...]<p> 


	4. Miharu

"**I'll Find You Again"**

**Chapter 4: Miharu**

**+-IV-+**

Sora sighed heavily as he stared at the paper, knowing very well he was going to have this trouble. Every paper he started on, he always started writing '**Yoi**' instead of '**So**' right where his name was supposed to go. _Every time_. He wasn't even sure why.

He stood up from the desk, ignoring the finished, unclaimed paper, and headed into the kitchen. "Tsuka- ... Never mind."

"What?" the younger looked up from the vegetables he was frying.

"I was going to ask if you were hungry, but if you're already making dinner..." he smiled lightly.

It was weird to be coming back, awkward, and it seemed to be as fragile as rice paper. The two boys- despite everything Sora had been put through- got along really well. Tsukasa had helped him a lot since he had gotten out of the hospital. Despite the younger always feeling guilty, well, he never held anything against his half-brother. None of it had been his fault... And though it took a lot of time to come to terms with, he was starting to understand it wasn't his fault either. Whatever his father had thought of him... That was that man's problem. They'd never have to see their father or Tsukasa's mother ever again...

They were _safe_.

"...Whats the occasion?" Yoite realized he was smelling chikuzenni. "I didn't fall asleep until New Years, did I?"

"No, I just... I was going to make this when you first came here, but I haven't really had the time. You said it was your favorite, so..." the younger smiled. "Welcome home?"

He really just felt like crying... Everything was so different then when they'd last seen each other- a shiver ran down his spine at the thought- and yet... As much as he wanted to thank his brother, he didn't really feel at home... He was comfortable, happy, relieved and relaxed but it felt like something was missing and he couldn't grab it- he couldn't even reach out to attempt to grab it. It was a pang of pain right in his heart.

Deep blue eyes looked down to try and hide his teary expression, forcing a smile on his face for the smaller.

"Thank you, Tsukasa... Really..."

**+-IV-+**

Sora started turning off any of the lights that were still illuminating the small apartment. Dishes had been cleaned and put away, the Senior's leftovers were packed for tomorrow's lunch, both boys had gotten cleaned off, and Tsukasa was finishing up his homework, tiredly, in his room. Still brushing his teeth as he multi-tasked, Sora moved towards the door to lock it, flicking off the porch light. Leaning down to make sure their shoes were ready for morning he felt cold plastic on his feet.

Surprised, the taller of the occupants reached down, fumbling in the dark as his toothbrush hung from his mouth, before grabbing the ID. Sure it was his or Tsukasa's he headed back to the tiny hallway where his brother's room light leaked through.

**"****Rokujo Miharu****"**

Oh, well, that couldn't be right...

"Tsukasa." the opened the door enough to see his brother snap up, most likely from dozing off. "That friend that was over today... His name was Rokujo Miharu, right?"

"Yea, that's him. Why?"

"I found his ID at the door. He's from Banten?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that Sora, I can take it to them or call Yukimi to pick it up."

"..." _Miharu..._. The brunette had seemed so focused on him, he wanted to know why. He had been from Banten, but he seemed so familiar... Like he could have said anything to him. Had he been involved with the part of the four years he couldn't remember? Another shiver ran through him as he started towards his own room.

"I'll return it to them tomorrow." he said just loud enough to be heard before closing the door behind him. Miharu... Miharu... he had looked so familiar, the name sounded so comforting... He had to see him again.

Sora could feel tears biting to be free, but he did his best to ignore them. He saw he hadn't put his name on the paper yet, quickly scrawling '**Yoite**' before erasing it again. Shaking his head in disapproval of himself he wrote '**Sora**', still frozen to why he kept putting Yoite there. That had been that black cat's name, hadn't it?

He put the paper in his school bag, and started hiding money in there between book pages. Right after school he'd get on a bus to Banten, and from there try and find Miharu.

**+-IV-+**

**AN:**

Okay, I don't know why all of a sudden the Japanese characters aren't working. They worked fine the first time, and on dA…. So, if anyone knows and wants to help, lemme know.


	5. Planning

"**I'll Find You Again"**

**Chapter 5: "Planning"**

**+-V-+**

Thankfully, the day had gone by uneventfully. Miharu realized he had lost his personal ID shortly before school, and only hoped it had fallen in Yukimi's car.

So, instead of going to the safety of his home, he pulled out the phone Yukimi had given him, and called his grandmother to let her know he would be with his teacher for awhile.

He was still at odd ends with Kumohira Thobari since their missing person started... started to bother him. Now, though he would be happy to see Hana, he was nervous about asking... if he knew anything about Sora.

Was it possible Thobari knew who the erased person was? He had known so much more that the world had forgotten before. And if he didn't, could the Fuuma figure it out? That could be possible too, but he didn't want to go alone. If Thobari didn't want to accompany him, he could ask anyone else. 

**+-V-+**

"Miharu!" the older woman beamed as she took the brunette into her arms. "Oh, it's so good to see you again, it's been awhile!"

"Hello Hana." he smiled lightly as she pulled away. "Is Thobari home?"

And that's how Miharu wound up spending almost an hour catching up with Hana - about school, and both jobs; about his grandmother and Yoite, even Yukimi - until the door opened and an "I'm home!" echoed through the house.

It took only fifteen minutes to explain to his teacher what he was thinking, get denied, threaten Thobari he'd talk to someone else, and get told 'they'd talk another time'.

'That trip had been wasted...' he thought to himself.

So, he left his over protective teacher and his wife with just a promise that Thobari would 'think about it'.

**+-V-+**

He enjoyed the setting sun as he started home, walking into the shop beneath his room.

"Grandma-"

"N-No, really, it's alright... I don't have any money..."

"Nonsense darling, its fine."

Green eyes widened at the new voice, looking at the far table to see the customer the woman was serving there.

"...Sora?"

The obsidian haired looked up, blue eyes brightening in recognition.

"R-Rokujo Miharu." he stood up from the chair, startling the few people inside as the chair toppled, and the young black cat who had been setting beneath it dashed off.

"Um... what are you...?"

"You left your card at my house the other day..." he looked down a bit nervously. "I... can we talk for a moment?"

Miharu could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

_'Why?'_

A part of him nearly just blurted out 'Oh yes! come on, follow me, we can talk in my room.'

But he didn't. That was far too familiar for the older boy; he'd just met yesterday...

"Sure, we can talk outside."

**+-V-+**

**Yes yes, it's short. You'll have to apologize. My only inspiration is at school, during class, and this past week and this week are hectic. Our periods are short, and that's awesome, but that's also less time to write since I have to spend that time working.**

**And I'm still looking for that beta reader. There's a list on here that says 'beta readers' and such, but I'm afraid to ask… I'm an awkward guy, okay? I'm social if someone talks to me first but otherwise…!**


	6. Stability

"**I'll Find You Again"**

**Chapter 6: "Stability"**

**+-VI-+**

**AN: Do you want to know something? I **_**see what I write**_**. That means I know that it's short. I do that. It's okay guys. It'll get better as I get more time. For now, chill and deal without pointing out the obvious fact that it's short.**

**+-VI-+**

Miharu leaned against the building wall, looking at the dark haired as he went to his pants pocket. It was only a few seconds before the plastic card was held out to him.

"...thanks..." the brunette said, slipping the card into his own pants pocket.

"Um... I just... I know it's weird but... you seem familiar. Like we have met before... before Tsukasa invited you over - this whole town actually does..."

"Do you really think so?" Miharu looked up at the taller; Sora was surprised to find a spark of hope in the green eyes.

"You don't? ... You have nothing to do with... I mean... I can't remember the past few years, I've _tried_, I _want_ to but..."

"Not to sound mean, but there are some fuzzy parts for me as well... I'm sorry Yoite." The green eyes looked down. How could he possibly explain so much to him?

"What did you say?"

Miharu looked up, meeting a very surprised pair of blue eyes, and a confused expression on Sora's face.

"I said I'm sorry...?"

"You called me 'Yoite'."

"...I did? Oh, I didn't mean to." he said quickly staring down at his feet. Why had he done that?

When he saw the nod from the older, he quickly apologized, only getting a small smile in return.

"It's fine, don't, I mean... It's familiar."

"It's the name of my cat..."

"I know but-... Never mind." Sora leaned against the building next to Miharu, rubbing his temples. Why was this so confusing? Why did it _hurt_? All he wanted was to understand what was going on.

"...I think I should head home... I'm sorry I bothered you Miharu-kun." The dark haired stood up, shivering lightly at the cold that had started.

"W-Wait, Sora-san!" he stopped, glancing back at the younger. "... It's going to be dark and late by the time you get back... If you want, you can use our phone and call Tsukasa. You're welcome to stay the night here."

The older boy stood there, contemplating the offer. After all, they hardly knew each other... right?

"... I-I think I'll call Tsukasa first and see if he wouldn't mind..." Sora seemed to shift uncomfortably, but he really sounded like he would love for Tsukasa to allow him... Even worse, Miharu couldn't help but feel relieved - happy even that Sora even considered it.

"Of course, thats fine." Sora noticed the spark again in the deep eyes, yet he couldn't help but follow after the brunette closely as he led him into the okonomiyaki store.

**+-VI-+**

"Just promise you'll be careful."

"Of cour-"

"And don't talk to strangers!"

"Why wou-?"

"And don't leave alone!"

"I didn'-"

"I'll see if Yukimi will drive you home!"

"Well, I was just going to take th-"

"You have got to be safe, okay?"

"_Yes_. Yes, Tsukasa!" _'Honestly, and__he's__the younger one!'_

"Okay, I'll tell Miharu if Yukimi can drive you back, alright?"

"He's right here..."

"I know, but I want to check with Yukimi... I'll see you tomorrow Sora!"

"I'll see you..." with that, the phone was hung up, letting the older give a sigh of relief.

"He's hilarious." Miharu's smile was small, his voice playful while still holding little emotion. He took the phone from the older and put it back on the charger.

"While he's being a bit over protective... I can't blame him..."

Miharu was only gone a moment before he returned to the seniors side, nodding.

"You're really... You said you don't remember anything... is that right?"

"...It's very complicated." Sora nodded, sighing. The smaller led him into the living room; his grandmother was still working downstairs, finishing with the last few customers of the evening.

"We have all night." he insisted lightly.

"You're really interested?" Sora stared down at him.

"... Lets just say I'm in a similar position."

"I wouldn't know where to start." he admitted, blue eyes staring down at the carpet.

"Well, then you can think about it. In the meantime," he stood up. "Are you hungry? I saw grandma trying to feed you earlier."

"O-Oh! I-I don't want to impose-" Sora had moved to stand; wanting to stop him, but Miharu shook his head as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"It's no trouble." he slipped into the green apron as the guest moved closer, sitting in a closer chair. Miharu started pulling out ingredients, glancing over at the older when he heard a soft laugh. "What's so funny?"

"That's adorable." the dark haired pointed to the apron. "It's... it's cute on you."

"Hush you." the shorter said pathetically, feeling himself blush. Why was he embarrassed by that? That was new...

"Sorry, sorry." he put up his hands defensively as the smaller continued cooking.

Both had stayed quiet as the small brunette poured his concentration into the foot. When he moved to set the plates down at the table, he stumbled a moment, watching Sora move to catch him - though he hadn't fallen.

"It's all right." he promised, straightening himself as the first plate when in Sora's spot. "Don't worry."

Green eyes moved to where he had been, seeing Yoite purr as he started to brush against Sora. Figures, the cat was acting so odd lately.

"He must really like you." he said lightly, sitting down across from the blue eyed. He didn't make a comment when the tall boy leaned over to pet the dark furred cat.

"...His name is a lot like mine..." he heard the quiet voice, looking over his guest.

"What do you mean by that, Sora?"

Sora seemed to look up, surprised, as if he didn't realize he'd said that out loud.

"O-Oh, I-I... I don't know... it just... I don't understand it really but... I feel like we're... _similar_..." he started down at the large blue orbs that belonged to the creature.

Miharu couldn't help but shiver, feeling a wave of sickness. Why did he feel like his head was going to explode...?

They both wound up finishing the meal quicker than they thought; Miharu washing the dishes as Sora started playing with the kitten on the floor.

"...Sora?"

"Hm?" The dark haired looked up.

"...We really do have all night... Could we really... talk about our conversation earlier?"

There was a somber look from the older student, but he held his gaze. Finally, he got a small nod.

"...Just... not here please?"

Miharu instantly understood, slipping his apron off and motioning the older to follow him. Sora still stayed close, though he looked hesitant as Miharu opened the bedroom door.

"...Why make a face like that? We're just talking..."

**+-VI-+**

**I may be getting this story a beta soon~! I hope Vivacia18 will want to….**

**Now for something ****IMPORTANT! **

**I REQUEST REVIEWS PLEASE. I work hard on these, I know it doesn't look it because it's short, but you guys, this story was originally a one shot. The first chapter that's in first person – that's all I was going to do. It was comments on DeviantArt that asked me to continue that convinced me to do so. **

**If you guys want more chapters, please leave a review…**

**Or I'll stop writing now.**


	7. Sympathy

"**I'll Find You Again"**

**Chapter 7: Sympathy **

**+-VII-+**

"There really isn't much to say…" Sora said lightly, sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to ignore the slight intensity in his host's eyes. Such a scary face…

"I know, it doesn't seem like it but…" Miharu wondered how much he should say… how much he _could_ say. "…Sora, I lost someone very dear to me… But due to… an accident, I can't remember them… I can't remember much at all about them actually… and it just seems…"

"You seem familiar," The dark haired interrupted, looking at him. "…That's what you want to say, right?"

The brunette froze, slowly nodding. "… I wonder if… just maybe…"

They sat there in uncomfortable silence as thoughts raced through their heads. The only thing that finally broke the tension was when a lean black fur ball jumped onto the bed, meowing happily as he landed in Sora's lap.

"Hey there little guy" he laughed, playing with him quickly. "…I have to say Miharu, Yoite's really friendly."

"…Yeah…" It struck him as… _odd_. Yoite loved people, yes, but every time he was near Sora he was practically permanently attached… Maybe he was over thinking it, but he knew he'd accidently called the older boy by the cat's name several times… Is it possib- "Ah!"

"Miharu-kun?" Sora looked over to see the smaller boy leaning over, head held between his hands. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"J-Just… A h-headache…." Okay, he felt like his head was going to split open. No need to worry his house guest though… "S-Some water… please…"

Sora jumped to his feet, displeasing the dark feline as he ran out of the room. The tom suddenly seemed to become aware of his owners pain though, and began pressing against him, purring.

Before Miharu knew it, there was a warm comforter wrapped around him and water in his hand. "Take a few sips and lay down…" Sora advised, sitting close. "I've had bad headaches before too."

**+VII+**

"_Miharu…"_

_ He hurt. He was in pain, his whole body ached, and he would have given anything to just curl up and fall asleep. Still, he didn't complain. He had no right to. Not when he looked across the small alley of the broken down train filled with bamboo shoots… There stood the man. The man who saved him… He was certainly taller than most people Miharu had ever seen before, bundled up in a dark long coat and pants, a brown hat atop his head and long obsidian locks… He was beautiful…_

_ He was on guard, nursing wounds, nursing the physical damage that had been done. And though the memory was foggy, Miharu knew he was trying to heal the mental blow as well. _

_ It was raining outside; the storm had just come in. Yet even still, the man was on guard; ignoring his own pain to protect them both. If he could do that, Miharu was not in the right to complain, to sleep, to do anything but stand at the man's side as an equal._

_ "…You should rest…"_

_ "But Yoite…"_

**+VII+**

Tired green eyes looked up, head still a bit fuzzy as he looked around.

"Yoite?" The taller dark haired boy glanced over.

"Hey, you're awake." He smiled lightly.

'_That's Sora…'_ he scolded himself, realizing he'd done it again. "…What happened…?"

"You passed out… Headache… Your grandmother went to go get some medicine."

"How long was I out?"

"Only twenty minutes." He assured the boy lightly. "…You sure you should be getting up?" Miharu was moving to stand. "Maybe you should rest more?"

"…It doesn't hurt anymore, I'm sure I'm okay…" He moved to grab his cell phone, freezing as he realized how quickly he stood up, his eyesight going blurry for a moment. "I just need to make a call…"

Leaving his pet and guest alone in the room, he made sure he grabbed the device from his jacket, flipping it open to Yukimi's number. He moved himself to the living room, frowning impatiently as it rang. _'Come on Yukimi….'_

"Yo?"

"Yukimi!"

"Whoa, you okay?"

"… Yukimi… I don't care how, when, or anything… We need to find out who the missing person is."

**+-VII-+**

**AN: So, Vivacia18 Is our lovely beta for this story now. Yup, we have a beta. You know what that means? You have not one, but two people working really hard on this story now for you.**

**And yet, there's an average of one review per chapter…**

**You guys, really, I'm hurt. There are at **_**least**_** four of you who have this story on your watch list. There were a kind number of 3 review's for the last chapter, four including our beta's. There are 503 hits on this, and the Anon. option is on so **_**anyone**_** can leave something.**

**Seriously, reviews are what's going to bring the next chapter. **

**I'll count Vivacia's last review for the last chapter, but she's our beta, so two total for the last chapter.**

"Ah, this one was heartwrenching, and definitely struck a chord with me; it's akin to some of what I've imagined happening with Yoite and Miharu myself... You feel the left-over pain of Yoite's disappearance shadowing over the words, somewhat marring the peace that seems to have otherwise fallen over everyone. And yet that sadness is balanced by a feeling of hope, that not only can Yoite still have a life, but that he can have a life with Miharu...  
>I always love the raw emotion that transmits through your work; even if it's a little rough in spots, the overwhelming <em>feeling<em> more than makes up for it. Note that when I say the emotion is overwhelming, I don't mean that you badger and beat readers over the head with literal descriptions, but rather that every word leaks emotion, pulling you deep into the character, leaving you breathless with even the most subtle of emotions."

**Even a 'please continue' or 'that was good' will suffice. You don't have to do much. **


	8. Scattered Sky

"**I'll Find You Again"**

**Chapter 8: Scattered Sky**

**Zaskaea:**** Oh, yes thank you for not overloading by reviewing all the chapters, it's alright! xD**

**ArcticLeaf:**** Why thank you, I'm glad to have caught you for it then! I have another Nabari one too if you were interested, but if you've already looked at it excuse my self advertisement! xD**

**+-VIII-+**

"Is everything alright, Miharu-kun?" Sora peeked past the smaller brunet's door. A part of him was worried that maybe somehow this was his fault. In a way, he didn't want to be frowned upon…

"Oh," the shorter snapped the phone shut. After a few minutes of arranging something with the writer, he had wound up staring at the blank screen, thinking. Why was he so sure that Sora was the missing person? Why couldn't he just _remember_? "Everything's fine. Don't worry."

"…If you're sure. You grandmother should be back soon with your medicine…" he looked a bit relieved, and was calming down. "Do you need anything…?"

"You're aware still that you're at my house, right?" the little devil teased lightly.

"I-I was just offering!" The dark haired looked down, embarrassed with himself.

"I'm only teasing." Miharu said innocently. "Sora-san, would you like to come with Yukimi and myself tomorrow? Do you have classes?"

"No, not tomorrow I don't… I think Tsukasa might not like the idea, but I wouldn't mind." The blue eyed teen smiled happily. "Are you sure Yukimi-san wouldn't mind?"

"I just got off of the phone with him; he thinks it's a good idea." Miharu nodded. "Come on, it's getting late, maybe we should be getting ready for bed."

"Um… yeah, okay. I'll use the bathroom for that." The dark haired moved after behind handed a long shirt and came out wearing the substitute pajama shirt and his slacks. Miharu wondered why the older was so private, but it's not like he could expect him to just be so open with a practical stranger.

**+VIII+**

Both of them seemed to be having trouble sleeping; but they were back to back so the other never really noticed. Sora was drifting between being awake and asleep, zoning in and out, always finding himself startled awake but never being able to recollect the dream that woke him in the first place. Miharu felt like he was asleep at times, but he found himself glancing up at the ceiling and realizing he was never asleep at all. Then there was the slim bundle of fur that was curled up between the two on the pillow, purring happily in his new spot to sleep in.

Neither were sure when they actually fell into their dreamless sleeps, or if they had even fallen asleep at all. Still, they're bodies were rested enough to start shuffling and moving come morning when Miharu got a text saying Yukimi would be arriving soon.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sora asked, coming into the bedroom after changing. "I mean, well, where are we going?"

"I know this might be a bit uncomfortable, but we actually are going to meet a friend over at the museum. Her name is Hana, she's working with some kids from the other schools in a digging thing…" he knew his sentence wasn't all that intelligent, but what were you supposed to say first thing in the morning? "She's really nice though…"

Miharu was just hoping that Thobari didn't find out the extra party was going to be there and decide to show up. If his teacher caught wind that both Yukimi and Miharu were not only watching Sora, but also Hana's reaction to him, well, he'd just pounce at the chance to pop up.

"… It sounds interesting." The older teen nodded. "Is Yoite coming with us?"

"No, he might run off. He'll be fine here." The green-eyed brunet leaned over and pet the small cat. "Hopefully he won't cause too much trouble."

Miharu grabbed his pack with his own camera and a few water bottles for the two teens before rushing down to the okonomiyaki shop. "I'll be back later grandma, I have to go to work."

"Oh-! Miharu-kun, stay safe!" she called after the boys as they hurried out to meet the small car waiting outside.

"…Hello again, Yukimi-san." Sora smiled lightly, nervous having not really met the man previously. He was good to his brother; well except for the misunderstanding over his death or something, but he didn't spend time near the blond man himself.

"Hey kid. Alright, we're on a schedule, especially if you want food. Let's go already."

+-VIII-+

**AN: Here is an update!**

"**A good, clean intermediate chapter here, progressing nicely with the story, but still giving readers a chance to breathe before another emotional ride begins. It essentially gives off the same feeling of pleasant yet anxious butterflies you get going up the rise of a roller coaster, just waiting...waiting... waiting for the rush of the fall, loving and dreading it all at the same time^^" –Vicacia18**

**So, anyway, hold in there guys, I'm in the middle of moving and will be losing internet… Please review?**

**-YourFlawdDesign**


	9. Arms Wide Open

"**I'll Find You Again"**

**Chapter 9: Arms Wide Open**

** CherriTop:**** You're very welcome, and don't worry, I plan to!**

** potato:**** I'm glad you like the idea. It always seemed to fit; remembering a name that never 'existed'.**

** KiraOkami:**** Thanks! I'm glad I wrote this then!**

** YoiteMichealis:**** Yeah, first person's not really my style. How can you be good at Trig! I'm 18 and can't do math at all! You're very welcome; I always wanted Yoite to come back somehow… How can Miharu just be happy after that? I have moved successfully!**

** thank you:**** You're welcome as well. You have no idea how happy that makes me!**

** paige g:**** Haha, I certainly try my hardest!**

**+-ix-+ **

"So, Sora, your brother knows you won't be back until late, right?" Yukimi glanced at the two from in mirror, frowning at how he was being treated like a chauffeur. Who did they think they were, climbing in the back seat like that? Still, every time he looked at the lithe figure sitting next to Miharu, he knew the brunette was right. Sora was strikingly familiar, yet seemed different than what he expected. He was only a little bit taller than Miharu, rather short for his age…

"Yes, he's aware Yukimi-san. Though I can't say he's too happy about it."

"Just Yukimi." The blond corrected.

"Oh… Sorry Yukimi-sa-… Yukimi…" Sora looked off awkwardly, not catching the small and almost sympathetic smile on his friends face.

The ride was, for the most part, quiet. The two in the back easily shared a comfortable silence while Yukimi concentrated on the road.

**~ix~**

"If you're ready to brave seeing Hana, we're here." The blond stopped the car in front of the museum that was holding the faux archeological dig. "I'll go park, you two go on ahead. I won't be far behind."

The brunette nodded, taking the camera and leading Sora around to the back. Already, the shouts of younger children excavating were echoing.

"Ah, Miharu-kun!" the younger of the boys looked up, taken by surprise by the embrace he was quickly pulled into. "It's good to see you; you should really stop by more! Oh, who's this?" The woman released her hold, giving Miharu the chance to breathe and inspect the camera that had been sandwiched between them.

Hana went up to the taller boy slowly, easily treating him like the skittish deer he looked like. He did seem very confused and was probably already debating how comfortable he was.

"Hello there." The woman smiled warmly. "My name's Hana."

"…Sora." He smiled back.

"I like it!"

**~ix~**

"One. Two. Three." Miharu held very still as the camera took in the frame. In front of him was Sora, holding out a fossilized egg. Okay, it was a rather more recent bird's egg, but you couldn't expect archeologists to just give away all the good stuff.

"Can I try?" Sora asked curiously, glancing over the camera.

"Sure, let me help you." The younger removed the strap from around his neck and passed it to the high school student. "Just be careful to keep it steady."

The obsidian nodded, aiming the lenses at a group of children who were looming over their prizes. One snap shot later he turned the camera on Yukimi and Hana, who seemed to be having an updated-interview. The woman seemed to be holding her head with what could be a migraine, so he didn't snap the button.

The next turn landed him on Miharu. The clear emerald pools seemed to stare off into the distance, seeing nothing and everything at once. A small smile of contentment was splayed on his face, a pause of serenity in life aura about him. With the wind in his locks, the pile of dirt and children in the background, Sora took the shot, waking Miharu from his trance.

"What was that for?" the smaller asked, genuinely confused.

"Um…" Sora jumped, clinging to the camera for dear life as Miharu's phone rang out. Distracted, the brunette answered before handing it over in exchange for the camera.

"It's for you." Sora frowned, already knowing who was on the other line as he took the phone.

"Hello, Tsukasa."

"Sora! Sora, when are you coming back; am I still making dinner for both of us?"

"I won't be home that late." He tried to reason. "Don't get hysterical or anything."

"I'm not being _hysterical_."

"Alright…" Sora smiled to himself. "I'll let you know when I'm on my way."

"If you need to go, we can leave now." Miharu offered. "It's almost over anyway." The darker haired looked over him as if to ask if he was sure. "Yes, it's alright."

"…We'll be there soon, okay?" Sora handed the phone over to Miharu and the two went to meet the conversing adults.

"It was good to see you all again." Hana smiled, looking over the two writers. "And it was nice to meet you Sora." She offered a hug, lighting up when the boy hugged back. "Come again, alright? Don't ever hesitate to visit me with Miharu some time."

**~ix~**

"So you're going to try and meet up again?" Yukimi asked as the younger crawled into the passenger's seat.

"We're going to try." The Nabari no Ou nodded.

"You still have that feeling, don't you?"

"I do." He nodded again, looking up at Tsukasa and Sora's apartment. "Don't you?"

The blond man nodded, starting the car. "Hana felt it too. I think you're right, Miharu."

"Thank you…"

"Hey, no problem. Where to, home?"

"Actually, I need to speak with Thobari-sensei."

"I'll drop ya off."

**+-ix-+**

**AN: So, we're good? I'm really sorry about the late updates guys. I'll try and hurry, but between college and internship I'm pretty tired. But, don't think I'm not going to update.**

**With that being said, please don't **_**email and pm**_** me to hurry. There's a reason you can only make one review per chapter. I will update. I love these stories too much not to, but you gotta give a guy a break, okay?**

**Anyway, do look out for some polls, there will be some relating to the fanfictions where you get a say in what could happen in the story. Most will be put on Deviant Art. I'm highwind-sniper. I'll put some of the really important ones on here too!**

"**Seems like you're in a nice mood with these chapters. This one had a bit of fluff too, leading your mind down the path of rosy blushes and quick, awkward smiles... It was a lovely chapter all around, light and sweet like rosy honey. It also seems like the truth about Yoite is finally starting to come to light, and I can't wait till the sun shines on that memory!"**

**-Vivacia18**


	10. Follow Me

"**I'll Find You Again"**

**Chapter 10: Follow Me**

**TeamTrancyFTW:**** Yay, I got another person who likes this! And your favorite? Oh my, what an honor!**

**Yoitemichealis:**** Aw, why thank you, I'm glad I could get some fluffy images out there.**

**Silver-Moon-Light94:**** Haha, alright, that I can do!**

**Eilonwyn:**** It's the little things that make it more interesting, so I try to have enough of them, thanks! ^_^**

**ElusiveIllusions:**** You know, under all that insanity I never took you for a fluffy person xD**

**Yulie-chan:**** All these kind words and I'm running out of responses.**

**+-X-+**

"You _erased_ someone Miharu, I don't think that means they're still out there somewhere waiting for you to find them," the older tried to reason.

"The Shinrobanshou said she'd grant wishes from my heart; if I didn't really want them to disappear, she might have just changed things. You haven't seen him Thobari-sensei-"

"At this rate I don't think I want to!" The man said quickly. "Miharu, you're playing with fire. The Shinrobanshou is dangerous, and breaking something it's done could have very serious consequences. Not to mention, we can't be sure."

"Hana felt it too!" Miharu replied just as fast, getting a hard stare in return. "It isn't just me, you can't just ignore this!"

"I'm not ignoring it." Onyx eyes stared sternly. "I'm just saying this could provide us with a lot of difficulties, and we have to deal with it accordingly."

"Funny, that's not what it sounded like a moment ago." The brunette sighed. "…Thobari-sensei, do you even care?"

"Of course I do. It's worrying you, and that concerns me," The man tried to assure him with a sigh.

"I'm visiting Fuuma Village this weekend."

"Miharu!"

"I wasn't asking your permission," he said softly. "You can try and do whatever you want at school to make me not go, but I need to talk to someone there…"

**~x~**

Light blue eyes stared through the window, the teen sighing inwardly at the scene. Everything out there looked so… free. The way the wind swayed the trees, the way the clouds moved…. It's not like he couldn't go out there or anything. Still, he felt so… trapped.

Sora really didn't understand it. As the class around him started to shuffle and pack their things up, ready to head to the lockers downstairs, he felt like it wouldn't matter if he left with them now or stayed in the school building all weekend. Finally the obsidian stood, getting an odd look from his teacher for lingering so long. He just forced a small smile onto his face and continued on.

The obsidian haired decided to take his time walking home, wanting to think some things through. All week his mind had been on the previous weekend he'd spent with Miharu. It was strange really… He had felt so familiar with the people he'd only just met and yet he could have sworn he'd never had anything to do with any of them before. Then there was what Miharu had said; they both had some memory trouble and there could have been a chance they'd met during those 'forgotten times'.

If that were the case, what had happened that was so bad they'd both forgotten? Some sort of mental trauma? He couldn't toss the idea aside; after all, it had all seemed too comfortable. Then there were those looks Yukimi and Hana had given him; they may have thought he hadn't noticed but it was hard not to. And then…. That cat. 'Yoite'. Why had there been such an odd connection through all of that? It certainly didn't make any sense at all.

_'Yoite… I even responded when he called me that. It's not like it hadn't happened just once either…'_ Cerulean eyes glanced down and he nearly jumped; his vision had seemed to phase out and he felt really uncomfortable in his own body for a moment – he would never be able to describe just _how_ perfectly, but he felt like it was shutting down. The dark haired shivered and leaned against the wall of the building he'd been walking beside.

It was a while before he decided to move; his joints started to feel stiff and he felt a little sick… Sora stood up straighter and started to look himself over, maybe to see if there really was something wrong with him… The boy froze up, bringing his hands into a better line of view, then froze in fear. Why…? They were shaking, and they felt numb, but that was natural, thinking 'I must be cold'. But no, his hands were dark and splotched, like bruises had formed everywhere, or like he'd gotten charcoal on them…

"W-What…?" In the next heartbeat the vision was gone, just normal hands in front of him shaking even harder from his panic.

"Sora!" The boy looked up, the pang of an unknown feeling hitting him when he saw Miharu. The younger was moving quickly from the bus stop down the road to catch up to him.

"W-What are you doing here; I thought I was coming over tomorrow…?"

"Y-Yeah… I just… maybe…" The smaller was trying to catch his breath. "If you'd be willing to come with me somewhere…"

"Right now?"

"Yes." He looked determined. "It's not too far, I promise."

It was odd really, seeing the younger this way. He was so panicked and the raw determination… Then again, what he'd just been through had been just as insane.

"Yes." Sora nodded, shifting the bag on his back. "But come over first, we don't have to leave right away, do we?"

The younger shook his head, easily following the dark haired back to the apartment.

**+-X-+**

**AN: Sorry about the shortness and the delay. School's getting crazy not that the semester is getting closer to an end. The next chapter will have more promise, so bear with me dears.**

"**Seems like we're starting to take some steps forward in the plot, though just enough to whet our appetites. I'm excited for when things really start to roll, because right now the story is teetering wonderfully and dangerously on the edge, just waiting for a puff of wind to tip it over. For the moment though I really enjoyed the flow of the writing itself; the wording seemed particularly fluid and was absolutely lovely to read. "**

**-Vivacia18**


	11. Walk Again

"**I'll Find You Again"**

**Chapter 11: Walk Again**

* * *

><p><strong>777angeloflove:<strong>** We all do. Even I do! Things are not simple though love.**

**CalmPhoneix + PaintSplatterVampire:**** Hope I haven't disappointed?**

**Ainsel3:**** It's always good to see more Nabari fans, this anime is completely underrated! I'm glad I could help feed your loving fandom!**

**ElusiveIllusions:**** It's all tricks of memory~**

**Aku + UniqueQueen:**** You're both so kind!**

**Mistyhollowdrummer:**** I… I'm sorry. Please don't kill me with your chainsaw. I-I mean, I really can't just slap that in there! TT0TT**

**Yuelie-chan:**** Miharu's always been complicated. XD**

**Yoitemichealis:**** One more calm chapter before the insanity, sorry for keeping you in waiting. Thobari is… yeah, he really is kinda creepy and stuff, isn't he?**

* * *

><p><strong>+-XI-+<strong>

Sora had set his bag down on the table, moving quickly to grab the younger some water. "Miharu-kun, if I can ask… what's the hurry?" He set the cup next to the brunet, the younger still looking winded.

"It's a really long and confusing story." The younger frowned. "I want to take you somewhere. They might be able to explain something…"

"You really do feel it too." the darker haired realized, worry starting to get to him. "You can feel that we really do know each other?"

"Sora… I have possession of something that lets me…" Miharu sighed, knowing he may sound crazy. "Something that grants wishes, if I decide to use it. I know that I granted someone's wish to be erased – but because of that, I can't remember who they are." Large green eyes met blue, desperately asking to be understood.

"… You think it's me?"

"You can't remember what happened to you, and I'm missing some memories myself. So is everyone else. All because of this person; everyone still feels like they know you somehow too."

"I see…" The obsidian haired moved towards his room, emptying his backpack as Miharu followed him.

"You don't think I'm making this up?"

"I've been having some really odd thoughts, Miharu-kun. Some weird dreams too… I saw something today that really scared me. This makes as much sense as any of that but…" He looked back at the younger as he paced. "You don't have any reason to lie to me, so I don't think you are."

The brunet smiled lightly, happy to meet an understanding. "I wouldn't lie to you, Sora-san."

"So where are we going?" He shifted the newly packed bag onto his back, grabbing a pen and paper to leave a note for Tsukasa.

"A village of ninja called 'Fuuma'." Sora snapped up from the note, staring at the other boy with disbelief. "What? I'm a ninja…."

"… Alright, but I'm not telling Tsukasa that."

"I wouldn't say anything. Just let him know we'll be back." Sora nodded, finishing the note and leading them back to the front of the apartment.

"Does your grandmother know where we're going?"

"She doesn't know anything." Miharu admitted, rubbing his arm guiltily.

"Oh…"

"It's alright; she believes I'm with friends."

"We will be safe, right Miharu-kun?" Sora looked over at the younger, a bit worried.

"Of course." Miharu nodded. "Come on, you can trust me."

"I know." Sora said it automatically, not knowing there had actually been reason to do so.

**+-XI-+**

Sora wound up dozing on the bullet train, but was roused by the young brunet; this was evened out when Miharu wound up almost falling asleep on the bus until Sora reminded him he didn't know where they were heading.

Cerulean eyes looked around suspiciously when they got off on a stop in the middle of nowhere. The smaller form was already starting to slide carefully down the slope closest to them though, a new determination in his eyes.

"Down there?" Sora looked over him with a frown, taking a hesitant first step.

"It's the only way I know." the younger apologized.

With a sigh, Sora started after him, doing his best to keep balanced. "I can't believe there's a ninja village here…"

"It's a good place to hide one."

"Very true…" he nodded nervously to himself. "What if someone were to stumble on it though?"

Miharu stopped at the base, helping the older regain his footing when he met him. "They won't. They take a lot precautions to make sure they aren't found by unwelcome visitors."

"Do they know we're coming then?" Sora looked at the younger, who shifted nervously.

"Well… no, but they know who I am. Don't worry; I'll take care of us." A small smile was on the brunet's face, comforting Sora a bit.

"If you're sure." He relaxed, following the younger carefully as the forest around them started to thicken.

It wasn't long until the mist started to shroud around them, making it close to impossible to see. Sora couldn't help but feel lost when Miharu suddenly disappeared from his sight completely. He nearly yelped when he felt a hold on his wrist.

"It's me." Miharu's voice assured him, his nerves slowly starting to calm again as he was led. "I've got you…"

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" How could he tell?

"I promise."

"Stop!" Sora could feel the younger freeze at the voice, not that he reacted much differently. Blue eyes looked around them widely, not liking that he couldn't see who or where the voice was coming from.

"Saraba?" Miharu seemed so confident in himself; the older felt so out of place.

"Rokujo Miharu?" The mist slowly started to clear, revealing a very proud woman and a few more people behind her. "What are you doing here? Who's this?"

"He's my friend. I need to speak with you and Soro-san. It's very important."

"Where's Thobari?"

"… He refused to accompany me." Miharu looked down.

"So this _is_ important." The long haired woman seemed amused. "Well, alright then." Saraba motioned to the people behind them.

Miharu glanced over at Sora, leading them after the others. "… That's Saraba. She's the new leader of the Fuuma. She and Kato might be able to help us figure this out more than anyone."

"You really think so?"

"Well… it's a lot easier than trying to get to the Kota Village…" He had a hard time remembering his experience there, but he knew it hadn't exactly been good.

**+-XI-+**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now stuff will start to come together. Sorry it took so long. See you next chapter guys!<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>You know, for all that not much happens in intermediary chapters like this, I have a real secret love of them. I love the anticipation, and feeling of new beginning that the good ones bring, even in the middle of a story. That's a feeling this chapter managed to capture perfectly!"<strong>

**-Vivacia18**


End file.
